1. Field of the Invention
A multi-modality breast cancer test of the type for detecting the position of potential cancer in a breast of a patient being supported in a prone position along an examination table in an examination room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The multi-modality breast cancer test assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are assemblies which include a test unit having an interior for receiving the breast of the patient. Once such assembly is illustrated in U.S. Patent Application 2008/0107544 to Piron wherein a diagnostic assembly is disposed within the interior of the test unit and in electrical communication with a computer and includes a plurality of sensors for performing a plurality of diagnostic tests each having a different modality on the breast. It is well known for the computer to include a processor and a memory and a plurality of computer programs.
Additionally, it is common to have a contour recorder for taking and storing a contour-shape of the breast, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,838 to Smith, wherein a first contour analysis program analyzes the contour-shape to generate and store a 3D model of the breast having at least one testing coordinate relative to a mass of the breast. The plurality of computer programs includes at least one diagnostic program for initiating the diagnostic test at the at least one testing coordinate.
Although the prior art multi-modality breast cancer test assemblies are able to perform a plurality of diagnostic tests each having a different modality on the breast, there remains a need for a cross-analysis of the modalities which reduces time, labor, and cost while correspondingly improving accuracy of the analysis.